tokyoxanadufandomcom-20200213-history
Kou Tokisaka
is a main character and the lead protagonist in Tokyo Xanadu. He is a second-year student at Morimiya High School and is often paired up with Asuka Hiiragi or Rion Kugayama. Kou becomes the president of the Xanadu Research Club (X.R.C.) after the "Witch of the Misty Castle" incident at the Morimiya Academy. Background His parents are spending an extended period working overseas, meaning that he lives alone starting that spring. Unaffiliated with any school clubs, he helps out at a number of part-time jobs and in spite of his personality on the face of things, when he sees someone in trouble, he will stick his neck out to help them, which is known to land him in trouble, as is the case when he sees Asuka that fateful night. Profile Appearance Kou has fair skin, light-brown hair and honey-orange eyes. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform which consists of a white shirt, a black blazer, tailored-black pants and a pair of converse-type shoes. Over his blazer he wears a white jacket which is red when inverted. Personality Kou is a quiet and laid back student who does not engage in conversation on a high level but will reply when referred to. Kou is seen caring and open around his close friends. He is often heard babying his cousin and teacher Towa Kokonoe. He has the trait of recklessly doing things, or straightly intervening other people's problem. Especially in the introduction where he tried to help the roaming in the night Asuka Hiiragi from two members of delinquent gang member of "BLAZE". Throughout the story, it can be seen that he gains a level of trust with the party characters, opening up to them like his school friends. After loosing Shiori Kurashiki at the final battle, he blamed himself for being useless at that time and once again returned to his nature of spending the night taking part time jobs. At the True Ending, he regained his confidence after hearing Shiori's voice which was then also echoed to Asuka. He then asked the others for the help of X.R.C's member for retrieving the keys and rescuing Shiori from the true Nine-Tailed Fox, the guardian deity of Eclipse. Skills and Abilities Kou uses an anchor-shaped soul device gear named Raging Gear, which can act as a sword whip and specializes in mid-range attacks during combat. He focuses on precision-attacks and uses his soul device called Raging Gear. His elemental attribute is Fire Elemental. In battle he is usually paired with either Asuka or Rion. Techniques * Shooting Skill: Stinger '– Energy shoots out from Kou’s extended Soul Device. The range of it does not reach quite far but it deals high damage and can also trigger stagger damage. * Power Skill: '''Rounded Edge '– Kou swings out his extended sword whip and spins it around, hitting any and all enemies that have the misfortune of being in its range. Though the wind-up time is considerable, it has a great reach and is also capable of hitting enemies behind him. * Aerial Skill: '''Anchor Slide – Kou’s Anchor Gear retracts into him, with the recoil propelling him forward in a vigorous slide. This attack is advantageous when used on surrounding enemies and deals staggering damage, allowing a follow-up attack. * X-Strike: 'Extend Gear '– After a combo of slash attacks, Kou charges his soul device causing it to multiply in size, extend in reach and cause a lot of damage. This attack is primarily based on use against singular enemies but is very useful when used on multiple enemies too. * EX Skill: 'Maximum Rage '– Kou charges his Raging Gear with energy and unleashes it in a straight motion causing a marking of explosive damage. This EX Skill delivers certain death at the blow of an enlarged anchor gear. It’s attack radius hits those on the ground as well as those in the rear. Gallery Kou (Soul Device).jpg|Kou's Soul Device concept Tokyo_xanadu_magazine.jpg Kou_Cutin.png|Kou's X-Strike Cut-In Kou_Summer_Cutin.png|Kou's Summer X-Strike Cut-In Trivia * Kou (洸) means "shining water" or "sparkling water." * Tokisaka (時坂) can mean "time hill" or "slope of raging waves"—the latter befitting his first name as they both associate with water but the former relating to the story. External links * Category:Tokyo Xanadu Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Second-Year Students